


The Good Out of the Bad

by Blood_sword



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fox Stiles, Kitsune, Kitsune Stiles, M/M, what may happen in next season
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_sword/pseuds/Blood_sword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stiles gotten over how bad being puppeted by the nogitsune was, he soon figures out that he now has powers of an kitsune but the fox realizes it wants to play with the wolf. [sterek]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting over the worst

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys and gals seem to like this story, I will start adding more chapters :)  
> Just to let you know, this is more of a sterek fandom
> 
> PS:Sorry if it has bad grammar or spelling, I kinda rushed to post and I really am trying to learn how to not do those mistakes

It was awful for Stiles, being possessed by the nogitsune. He had to watch himself stab Scott, his best friend, in the stomach and just twist. He had to watch as he called the nogitsune's army of demons, the one, to fight his friends and kill Allison and Aiden. He knows it wasn't his fault for the harm and misery of his friends, but he feels responsible for everything that happened.He was the one who had brought Scott into the woods where he got bitten. That caused them to get involved in the with the weakening of the bonds of the prison that hold the nogitsune. So he couldn't help it. He felt he didn't really need to organize the cases cause he felt like giving up on the supernatural for a while. Also it reminded him of the thing that possessed him.

***three weeks later***

He has been in his room for the past three weeks laying in his bed because he couldn't sleep cause the nightmares. Because of his tiredness and disgusted with himself, he didn't want to eat. He only seems to move when he needed to use the restroom, but still didn't take showers.

***tap tap***

Stiles did not want to be bothered. And why couldn't people are using doors nowadays

***tap tap***

Knowing it was Scott with very sensitive hearing, He said,"I really don't want to see anyone or talk."

He noticed how raspy and cracky his voice was but didn't care. As Stiles finished talking, the window opened, which he doesn't know how it did. "Scott, I told you I didn't want to talk to yo---," Stiles stopped mumbling as he looked up and saw it was Derek who magically opened his window and came in.

"You, along with your room, smells terrible," Derek said as he pinches his nose.

"Thanks, how nice sourwolf." Derek noticed how bad Stiles needed to shower and eat. Stiles was grey and skeleton like. Derek didn't like how he looked. "Stiles, you really need to eat and shower"

"I really don't feel like it. I don't think I can move." Derek just picks up Stiles and stands him up. Stiles groan. Derek, still holding onto Stiles's waist, lets go of his waist. "DUDE, why did you push me to the ground?" Stiles cried as his legs started to hurt.

"I didn't, I just let go of you."

"Then why am I on the ground and my thigh hu.... nevermind. Help me up!" Derek rolled his eyes and picked Stiles up and carried him to the bathroom. "Are you really carrying me in a fireman's carry? Are you Super-Clean saving me from Mr. Dirt." Stiles said sarcastically

"No, I am demolishing Mr.Stench." Derek put Stiles on the floor and hold his waist to make sure he wouldn't fall. "Do you need help brushing your teeth?"

"No, my arms work fine," Stiles said as he flabs his arm toward Derek.

"OK...OK. just start brushing your teeth."

"Fine." Derek just was happy that Stiles will be partly clean after the weeks of depression. As Stiles was brushing his teeth, He realized that there was a hot guy right behind him basically hugging his waist. He could feel his rock hard abs and chest. Stiles swallowed.

"Aren't you suppose to spit the toothpaste out?" Derek looked at him through the mirror of the bathroom. Stiles tried hard not to keep thinking about it, which was hard for him since he was still hugging him. As stiles tried to spit out the toothpaste, he had to bend down a little so he could aim at the sink. As he spit, he could feel Derek's dick on his ass and he started to have a coughing fit.

"Are you ok?" Derek said worried.

"YEP, nothing wrong here." As Stiles tried to finish brushing, but all he could think about was how massive Derek's dick was and how hot Derek's body would look. When Stiles was finished, Derek set him on the toilet and started to strip."WOAH..."Stiles said shocked.

"Well you can't stand so I have to help you shower and I am not getting my clothes wet."

"But..."

"Or I can just sit you down in a bath and scrub you like a mental patient."

"Fine,"Stiles croaked. Derek stripped off all of his clothes. Stiles looked at Derek's sculpted body. His chest looked so defined. His abs looks so good. His uncut cock looked so huge. When Derek looked at Stiles, Stiles was trying not to look suspicious. Derek pulled Stiles up and started to take off Stiles's clothes. "HE---"

"Stiles, I can't clean you if you have something covering your skin."

"Ok" Stiles said. As Derek took Stiles's clothes off, Stiles tried his hardest to suppress all of his arousing thoughts. He tried not to think, but it slipped him and he started to think about how Derek's dick will be on his back as Derek tries to hold him wash him. Stiles stop quickly at that and focused on what was happening. Derek looked at Stiles and he couldn't help but think that He had always loved Stiles's pale skin. Derek turned the water to start the shower, waited, then tested the temp. of the water. He let Stiles test the water and they both agreed it was the right temperature.

_**(This is the end of this chapter, but The Shower scene will continue the next chapter so stay tune ;D)** _


	2. The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek shower... Don't get frisky!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tune for the next chapter, you will like it. Also sorry it wasn't up yesterday, I didn't finish/I didn't like the work from yesterday but It is up today :D

The shower was just perfect. It was hot, but not too hot that it burnt skin. This is how both Stiles and Derek like their showers. As Derek tries to get both of them into the shower, he first lifts Stiles into the tub and then steps over the ledge so that they both are under the warmed if the water. Stiles feel a lot better under the waters. For him in the bed, he didn't want to go anywhere near a shower, but when he's in the shower, he never wanted to get out. Derek got the shampoo from the side of the tub and squeezed some into his hand. As Stiles was enjoying the shower, Derek massaged the shampoo into his hair and scalp. Stiles couldn't believe how good Derek's finger felt running through his hair and massaging his scalp.

Stiles accidently lets out a moan, "Ahhhhh, that feels so good!"

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Someone enjoying himself a little too much," Derek said smiling. Stiles blushed, not because Derek's smile was sexy, because Stiles kinda was enjoying this moment a little too much.

As Stiles starts to think more about the length behind him and the wall of muscle covered in water, he became even more aroused, face more red, but he keeps trying because Derek is behind him and a werewolf. This means he can smell his attraction to him. Derek Reaches over to put down the shampoo so he is really UP AGAINST Stiles back. He can feel his dick on his ass and his abs all up on his back. As Stiles thinks about it more and more, his arousal creates a dense mist around him.

Derek chuckles, “ So someone is enjoying himself!”

Stiles just want to die at this point, but want happen almost shocks him.

“What a-are you doi---” Stiles stutters, but is interrupted by a grinning Derek, who pinned him to the wall of the shower, but Stiles can’t really doing anything cuz he can’t walk.

“Well, it is kinda obvious that you are horny and the only thing in this shower that you may think is sexy is me. So you must want me, do you?” Derek grinned. Derek finally saw it, why he have been keep coming to Stiles’s room to check on him, why he is worried about him, why he acted like an ass to him… His wolf has realized Stiles was meant for him before he did. Derek came to Stiles’s face, looking in his eyes, Stiles lifts his head to try and get a tastes but….

“You're still dirty, let’s get you clean.” Derek said with a mischievous look  and smile. Before Stiles could protest, Derek swinged Stiles around and sat him down on the floor of the tub and sat behind Stiles. He let Stiles lean onto his chest, so he could scrub him, right? [ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ] He grabs the bar of soap, making sure not to drop it so Stiles doesn’t make a joke, and he slowly runs the soap over Stiles's pale, smooth, flawless skin. Stiles is having the hardest time trying to control himself and when Derek reaches his thigh, he just can’t handle himself. As Derek was looking down to scrub Stiles’s thigh, He notice something pop up.

“Have you completely lost you control?” Derek is practically laughing.

“W-Well, I can’t handle myself is there is a sexy man that is taking a shower with me and scrubbing near my dick and balls. I can handle seeing you shirtless but it is hurt to control my sight when I look at you s-so fit. I really like you and I am starting to ramble.” Stiles rushed to finish what he was saying cuz he had just spilled out that he likes Derek and also called him sexy.

Derek took in what he said and smile

“So you like me?” Derek said trying not to seem hungry for Stiles.

“uhmm….. yea, how ‘bout yah,” he said slow and awkward.

“You seem clean.” Finally done scrubbing off the dead skin and dirt on Stiles.

Derek didn’t seem to pay attention to what Stiles was saying because he was paying attention to how Stile’s body looked so skinny and fragile. He really wanted this boy to eat some food… then maybe something else lat---

“So are you going to answer me?” Stiles whispered inpactionally.

“What?”

“I was asking you if you liked me. Too. Or you don’t have to answers. But I would like to know. Please.” Stiles managed to face Derek now, which Derek doesn’t know how.

“What do you think Red Riding Hood?” Derek said sarcastically.

“Ahhhh...yeeshh?” Stiles asked.

“Sure, I like your sarcastic and awkward self.”

“OH, Soo---” Stiles got interrupted by Derek pushing his face to stiles giving him a hungry, sloppy kiss.At first, Stiles was shocked, but then he warmed up to it and kissed Derek back. Derek pushed his tongue into Stiles’s mouth and Stiles sucked and massaged Derek’s tongue. Derek pulled back.

“I think you should eat something.” Derek said as he and Stiles were panting.

Derek lifts Stiles and sits him on the floor. He puts a towel on the toilet and then sits Stiles on the towel. Finally he dries Stiles off with another towel, puts clothing on Stiles, hangs up the towels, and carries Stiles down to the kitchen in Bridal style.

“I really want your Dad to know about you unable to walk. I actually was starting to move my legs when I was having a boner in the tub. I just was lazy.” Stiles says plainly.

“Well by that…” Derek drops Stiles from the highest he could onto the couch.

“NOT FUN, I almost died!!!” Derek chuckles at his response.

“What do you want to eat?” Derek says as Stiles slowly walks over still trying to walk straight.

“Uhm...I am feel somewhat better thanks to cheering myself up,” Derek grunts at the sarcasm, “I guess I will have some curly firies.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “You don’t have any so we will have to go out, My treat.”

Stiles eyes widens in excitement. “YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE GOTTEN INTO!”

_***Few hours later*** _

Stiles enters his home after saying bye to Derek. He sees Scott rush over to him and hug him while his dad stands close.

"What is up?" Stiles says casually.

"WHERE WERE YOU!?!? YOUR DAD AND I THOUGHT YOU GOT KIDNAPPED OR COMMITTED SUICIDE OR...OR...O---" Scott yelled like he almost about to lose him. Stiles know it was because of Allison's death that cause Scott to become like this. He know Scott didn't want to lose another one of his pack.

"I'm sorry, I just finally got little undepressed and thought curly fries would help me get fully cheery." Stiles was just glad he didn't smell Derek on him...

"AND WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE DEREK!?!"Scott said furiously. Stiles thought, "CRAP....FUCK...Oh well." Siles cringed without letting anyone in the house see.

"Well..." Stiles was with Derek and they were on a date. They went to Stiles's favorite curly fry place. Derek bought all the Curly Fries Stiles wanted that he thought Stiles's stomach could handle. Then after Stiles ate all his fries and half of Derek's, They made-out in the Camaro, trying not to get into each other's pants. Finally, Stiles was dropped off and inside being interrogated. "Well,I finally felt a little depressed, so I though Curly Fries could help me and when to get some. I saw Derek and tagged him along so I could maybe get free curly fries." Stiles said as he put on a poker face.

"Ok," Scott said, letting his guards down and starting to calm down, too.

"I am just glad you are ok AND also feeling better." Stiles's dad said while patting his back.

"Thanks, uhm, Scott, want to go up to my room?"

"Sure." Scott said as he followed. They talked and cried over everything they been through. THey were both glad everything was normal but thing will never change they both admitted. He also told Scott of his problem about his legs, who later told his father, also minusing the part about Derek. They said their goodbyes and Stiles hugged his dad and went up to sleep. When Stiles went up to his room, He sees Derek sitting on his bed.

"Hey... Der-Bear." Stiles whispered, knowing Derek could hear him. When Derek heard it he frowned.

"Don't call me that, I don't like pet names."

"Oh so we are together though," right?

"Yea, only because you need me." Derek joked.

"Hehe, Well, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I'd check up on you, hearing that you were grilled." Derek laughed.

"Well, I am ok." Stiles said.

" OK, let me tuck you in." Derek smiled, which Stiles could get use to, seeing that it was totally sexy. Stiles let Derek tuck him in.

As Derek started to leave, Stiles quickly said," Der, Could you stay with me tonight, I can't sleep."

"Fine, and I am ok with that NICKNAME."

Derek stripped off his clothes and Stiles noticed Derek wore no boxers under his jeans.

"You don't wear underwear under your pants?"

"I don't need too, with me being uncut and also not liking to."

Stiles smiled for reals for the first time at Derek. Derek smiles back relieved that Stiles is happy. Derek slips into the bed and hugs/spoons Stiles, surrounding him with arms of muscle, a wall of muscle on his back, and a hard long muscle on his ass.

 


	3. The Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to the doctors to see what is wrong with his leg...which is turning into something much worse. But first... let's take a selfie with Derek behind me ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... i finally made a blog, dedicated to my OTP (fictional and Real life) If you want to me to write a specific fanfic for you on sterek, just ask me on my blog. If you just want to ask me a question or comment, use it. It will also have updates on all my fanfics that I write. 
> 
> @mcvay-it-up
> 
> Just a heads up, I will try to post a new chapter even week. It is like finals and I need to study.

***morning***

Stiles groaned as he got up but realized that there was a sleeping Der behind him. Then he realizes he has a boner. THEN HE REALIZES THAT DEREK HAS A BONER. 

"Mornin'." Derek said fully awake.

"How long were you awake?"

"About an hour."

Stiles know Derek was staring at him when he was sleeping but didn't question it. Stiles realizes this is the first night that he have gotten over nightmares and is happy. He turns over to face Derek who is currently smiling. Derek dived in for a kiss. As Derek's lips met Stiles's, Stiles kissed back and they made out until they both had very stiff bulges.

Stiles moans out, "Derek," *moans as Derek nibs on his earlobe and neck* "Fuck me til I faint." Derek moaned at that.

"I don't know how that was hot, as you talk about weird thing even when talking dirty." Derek said while currently giving a couple hickeys, making sure they weren't visible with a shirt on.

As Derek started to take of his clothes, Stiles added to the pile. Stiles, ready for what was about to happen next, smiled up to Derek to conform he was ready,"I'm sure."

"Ok" Derek said. Derek grinded into Stiles as Stiles bulked forward into his groin. Both in pleasure, let out a deep long moan. Derek lend down, leaving trails of precome as he went closer to Stiles's mouth. As Derek passionately kissed Stiles's, He started to open his rim so it would be easy on his mate. He slowly slipped in one finger as he felt Stiles's mouth with his tongue. Stiles moaned as he slid his finger in and out, hitting Stiles's prostate. As Stiles became looser, Derek slowly added to the one. As he speed his fingers, Stiles's moans increased. Derek started to scissor Stiles to stretch his rim alittle more.

"DEREK ***moans*** PLEASE," Stiles pleaded, not really sure what he was asking for.

Derek, knowing exactly what he wanted, asked,"Do you want me to use a condom or..."

" I JUST SERIOUSLY WANT YOUR FUCKING BLOOD SWORD IN ME!" Derek, satisfied with that, slowly inserted his length into Stiles as Stiles's back arched and he let out a loud sound of pleasure. As Derek got his dick into Stiles, moved up to kiss Stiles as he picked up the speed, keep hitting Stiles's prostate and going in deep, filling Stiles in a moan muffled by Derek's lips. As Stiles started to feel his climax raise, he moaned," Der, I think i'm about to..." As he tried to finish, he cummed onto his stomach, sending shots up to his chin and onto Derek above him, not stopping. Stiles things,"Stupid were- stamina."

Stiles's soft dick start to become hard again with the feeling of Derek still giving him pleasure and Derek, sure to make this absolutely perfect for Stiles, Grabbed Stiles and started to jerk him to the beats of his penetration. Stiles was in heaven. He though this was way better then masterbation and that he would never go back.

As Derek started to growl and moan, sounding more animal like, he came hard inside Stiles in unison with Stiles, cumming even harder.

"That is the hardest I ever came. I felt so good." Stiles said satisfied.

"Ditto. I think that was that best and hardest sex I have ever had."

Stiles satisfied with that, slowly came to a realization.

"Shit. I have to be at the Doctors in a couple hours. And Scotts going to be there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, I got the idea in the beginning from this post :D I just love this woman and her videos.  
> http://mcvay-it-up.tumblr.com/post/83722382216/x


	4. The Doctor's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles go to the hospital to see what is wrong with his body. Of course Scott will be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am glad you people are reading my work :D it helps me keep writing. Excited for the season premier of Teen Wolf in like 45 Days.

*At The Hospital*

When Stiles goes into the hospital, Scott is waiting and pacing. Stiles is extremely glad he made sure that no puppy nose could smell what happen that morning.

[;D]

 "Why are you late?!?" Scott saying overly worried.

"Uhm..I was paralyzed trying to get out my car." Stiles says.

"Why didn't you call me?" Scott calmed down, but is still worried.

"I didn't want to worry you. You are getting better."

"Yea, I think I am over Allison. I miss her. I kinda moved on and am still with Kira who was very accepting of my grieving." Scott said.

"Great! I am happy for you...not to happy tho." Stiles barely said but knew Scott could hear him.

"Ok, my mom is waiting for us in room B310." Scott directed Stiles. That room that Stiles used last time, when he was possessed. He let that thought pass and got into the room..

"I am glad you are here!" Ms. McCall said smiling.

"Ok, let's get started! Just to let you know, your father is here, he is waiting in the screening room. We will let you alone to change behind the curtain and then when you're ready, lay on the table."

"OK." Stiles mumbled. Everyone left to the screening room and Stiles went behind of the curtain to go into the medical clothing to have this scanning done. When he was done, he sat on the table and said he was ready. The MRI made a lot of noise and Stiles saw lights and movement. He tried to sleep but it didn't work and he couldn't rest so he just laid there. It passed a hour and the test was done.

"I would like everyone to move to room A310 and Stiles, you can change then head there." THe doctor said.

Ok is all Stiles said, but he knew it was bad but the tone in his voice. Stiles walked over to the room with a tragic end after he was done changing. When Stiles got in the room, he sat and waited for the news. The room was filled with desperation, hope, and sadness. He didn't need to be a werewolf to tell this.

"We have the results," The doctor said, "I don't know how to put this but you are slowly dying from the same disease as you mother... frontotemporal dementia, to be specific, Progressive supranuclear palsy."

While his dad asked all the important stuff, like the rate of it, treatment, etc. Stiles was unfocused. His heartbeat raised. His clenched fists sweat. From miles away Derek seem to hear and sense that Stiles is in pain and sad and wolfs out. Derek starts running on all fours to the hospital.

"Hey Stiles, Stiles, you with us." His dad said.

"Uh.....I guess."

The doctor continued,"There is no cure for this disease, but can be maintained..." The doctor went on. Stiles couldn't handle it. His eye movement became uncontrollable. He his legs started to move for him and he started to run out the room.

"Stiles!!!!" Scott and sheriff yelled in unison.

As soon as Stiles hit the corner, Scott seem could hear a roar from a mile away and almost wolf out. He could tell who that was until a realization came to him who it was. Derek.

Stiles didn't know where he was going. He could barely see straight. When he reached the parking lot, His legs stopped working and he lost balance and fell over.  As Stiles fell, he felt a hand go under him and protected him from the pavement. He expected it to be Scott, but when he looked up, It was Derek. When Stiles could finally focus his eye on Derek, he could see that he was wolfed out.

"How did you get he so fast? Weren't you at your house?" Stiles said as he was carried into the woods. Derek only growled but Stiles saw the weariness on his expression of protection.

Muffled but the fangs in his mouth said as he rushed through the forest to his house, "I though you were dying. I felt the anxiousness from my house. I felt your were hurt. I had to get you. **I HAD TO HELP SAVE YOU**."

 "Sorry, but too late.he..uhm, my brain is shrinking." Stiles tried sarcastically.

"Don't joke, you are going to be fine."

"Just promise me something." Stiles said when they reached the clearing to the Hale House.

"Anything."

"Promise not to give me the bite even if i am about to die."

Derek held back tears."Ok," He whispered,"I promise." Derek carries Stiles up the stairs to his place. Then he opens the door and enters. When He finally gets to the bed, he lays Stiles down carefully onto his bed. He doesn't even asks Stiles and gets into bed with Stiles to keep him warm. Derek spoons Stiles which Stiles isn't disagreeing to, He actually likes it. It gives him a sense of security. Derek nuzzles his face into Stiles neck and smells Stiles and nibbles on his neck. They don't say anything. Nothing about the visit to the doctors. As they fall asleep, Derek pulls Stiles in tighter to make sure he is still there.

 


End file.
